Changing of the Heart
by Lexigal1984
Summary: Victoria is out for revenge and comes across Edward leaving Bella. After hearing what is said will she have a change of heart? And Jasper is watching Edward. JXB Pairing in future chapters. ON HIATUS Personal reasons
1. Friendship

**Changing of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Review Please, but only constructive criticism comments or positive comments. If you don't like it then don't read. But no one is require to review it is just to let me know you like my work or how I can improve.**

Summary: Victoria is out for revenge and comes across Edward leaving Bella. After hearing what is said will she have a change of heart? And Jasper is watching Edward. JXB Pairing in future chapters.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

Of all the things I have planned for the little human they have. I am going to torture her until she is begging for her life. She deserves it for she and that coven was the one who took my James away from me. But the way I see it, it should be a mate for a mate. No one is going to be standing in my way.

I ran in the forest I caught her scent with Edward's. Hmm this might be easier than I thought. I remember what Laurent told me about their gifts. For Alice don't make any decisions and for Edward don't think of anything around him.

I clear my mind of all thoughts and just listen.

"Okay, let's talk," Bella said.

Edward took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

Bella took a deep breath, too.

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

I got a little closer and didn't think of anything so I wouldn't give Edward the indication that I was listening in. But I could see that she didn't understand what he was saying.

He stared back coldly.

"When you say _we_—," Bella whispered. I could barely hear her from where I was but I did just the same.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word was separate and distinct.

Bella shook her head back and forth mechanically; it looked like she was trying to clear it. Edward waited. It took a few minutes before Bella could speak.

"Okay," Bella said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bella begged. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," Edward said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you," Edward interrupted her.

"_No_! This is about my soul, isn't it?" Bella shouted, furious, but it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment.

When he finally looked up and said, "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely.

There was a pause as she let the words sink in.

"You… don't… want me?" Bella said sounding confused about how they sounded.

"No."

Bella sat there staring at him to see if he was lying to her in some way. She must have found something as she said, "Well, that changes things." She sounded eerily calm trying to block the pain he was inflicting on her.

He looked away into the trees the opposite direction I was as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back to her, "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." Bella whisper, the hurt was evident in her voice. "Don't do this."

He just stared at her. It looked like she was still looking for something, but couldn't find it.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He told her.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. She tried again.

"If… that's what you want."

He nodded once.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

"Anything," she vowed her voice faintly stronger.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded helplessly.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him."

She nodded again. "I will," She whispered.

He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

Her knees started to shake. I could hear her heart rate pick up. She was in shock from his words at least that what I assumed.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" She asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in her throat.

"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But _my _kind… we're very easily distracted." He smiled.

He took a step away from her. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

He shook his head slowly, always watching her face. She must have said something I didn't even hear, because he told her, "No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" Her voice was full with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

They were quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Goodbye, Bella."

"Wait!" She choked out the word, reaching for him. His hands locked around her wrists and pinned them to her sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to her forehead for the briefest instant. Her eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed. I almost missed him saying it.

Then he took off toward the Cullen's home. She opened her eyes trying to search for him, but couldn't see him and went in the opposite direction that he went. I watch as clumsy trip over everything in her way trying to get to him.

I sat there in total shock of what just happened from the lies and the truths of what he told her. They couldn't be mates you should be able to hurt the one you claim to be your mate, or leave them.

Wait James was never my mate either, because it never hurt when he was away from me. I guess we were only lovers then. So I guess this revenge I am seeking is pointless and my mate is still out there. I will look for my mate later I going to help Bella first.

I noticed Bella wasn't in view of me anymore. So I got up from where I was and followed her scent. After about a mile I noticed her curled into a ball on the forest floor chanting, "He's gone, He's gone". I felt for her. I went to her and picked her up and took her to her yard. Once we were there she actually noticed me. I could hear her heart rate pick up so I knew she was afraid.

"Victoria" She said.

"Yes Bella, It's me, but I am not here to harm you. Well at first I was but not anymore I heard what Edward did to you." I told her. I saw she flinched at his name. "I'm Sorry."

"Then why are you here?" she asked me.

"To help you through pain, and maybe be your friend." I told her.

"But why? You have no reason to help a human. Don't get me wrong I am grateful for what you are doing for me, but why?" she questioned me.

"I know you think I have no reason to help you, but after all that happened you had me realize that James wasn't my mate. That gave me hope that my true mate is still out there, but what you went through just now with _him_. You two could never have been mated. Mated couples can't hurt their partners what so ever or be able to leave them. That is why I am willing to help get through all of the pain, and move past this and maybe we can look for our true mates together. It might take us awhile, but we will find them eventually. So what do you say, will you be my friend and let me help you?"

Bella looked deep in thought for a few minutes then answered, "Yes, I think this will be good for both of us. One question will you be changing me? And if so I would like to be able to graduate and at least be 20 when I am changed. That will give me some time to get everything in order and say goodbye to my family, who knows I could claim to be backpacking through Europe while we look and get things done. Can you agree to that?"

"That sounds reasonable. I'm going to get a place between here and Seattle. And I will visit as much as possible, but you have to remember I hunt differently than the animal drinkers and with the wolves-," Bella interrupted me.

"Wait! What wolves?"

"Hmm, they are actually shape shifters, The Quileute Tribe down at La Push. They kill my kind. So I have to be careful." I told her.

"Wow. How did you know about all that?" she asked.

"Laurent told me about the Treaty and Cullens. I am not on the treaty so I am free game, but I talked to Laurent about a lot of things involving the Cullens since he's with the Denali's. He is actually mated to Irina and doing well on the diet, but anyways I have to watch out." I said to her.

"Oh, that is good to hear about Laurent, and I guess be careful. Well I have to get inside and make Charlie dinner. See you later." She came up and gave me a hug. I gladly returned it.

"I will see you I most day except when I am hunting. But tomorrow I am getting a place of my own for a bit. Be safe Bella. And give me your cell phone. Here is my number to reach me. Just remember I am here for you. See you tomorrow after I find a house." She handed me her phone I quickly added my number then turned to walk away. This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**JPOV**

Damn it to hell. Why can't I control my bloodlust? Why do I have to be the weakest? If I would have controlled myself we would have never left Bella, this is all my fault. I will never be able to tell Bella sorry for attacking her. I can only hope that she does forgive me for everything that happened.

Well I can feel Edward emotions now he is almost here. Why is he feeling smug, happy, and proud? Not the emotions I would expect from someone who just had to leave their mate. And now they are changing to depression and self-loathing. I think I should keep an eye on Edward, and keep my thoughts hidden. Something isn't right, and I am going to get to the bottom of it…


	2. Graduate, Move, And Information

**Changing of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Review please, but only constructive criticism comments or positive comments. If you don't like it then don't read. But no one is required to review it is just to let me know you like my work or how I can improve. I would also like to thank heathermea, free-to-fly-2010, SkylarBlack, Nemi Jade, nerdz, and xXLolly-LambXx for reviewing my story and for everyone else who added my story to your favorite and/or alerts.**

Summary: Victoria is out for revenge and comes across Edward leaving Bella. After hearing what is said will she have a change of heart? And Jasper is watching Edward. JXB Pairing in future chapters.

**Previously:**

_Well I can feel Edward emotions now he is almost here. Why is he feeling smug, happy, and proud? Not the emotions I would expect from someone who just had to leave their mate. And now they are changing to depression and self-loathing. I think I should keep an eye on Edward, and keep my thoughts hidden. Something isn't right, and I am going to get to the bottom of it…_

* * *

**BPOV (June 16, 2006)**

I can't believe I am graduating today. Victoria has been a great help to me getting over Edward. She promised to be here for me and hasn't let me down yet. She has become my best friend and sister. I hope she finds her mate she deserves happiness.

We came to an agreement that I won't be changed until after my 21st birthday, but never fully coming to a decision on the date so that Alice doesn't see it. We are doing it as a spur of the moment type thing.

I still think about The Cullens here and there. And I talk to Vicky about it. She understands why I miss them. I don't miss Edward since he only used me for a distraction, and I don't miss Alice that much because I felt I was only a toy for her enjoyment, but I do miss Emmett my bear of a big brother. He gave the best hugs, and I miss his goofy smile that showed his dimples that you could help but smile back too. I also miss Carlisle and Esme they were the parent that I never had. They took care of me not the other way around. Don't get me wrong I love my hair brain of a mother Renee and Charlie, but I liked the way Carlisle and Esme took care of me. I even miss Rosalie even though she was a complete and utter bitch to me, she always told it to you straight no sugar coating, and I respect her for it, but the only I miss the most is Jasper. I never got to really know him because Edward always said that it was too dangerous for me to be around him. I wish that I could tell him that it wasn't his fault what happen at my birthday, maybe one day in the future if I see them again, and anything is possible the future have unlimited possibilities.

Well back to the present, Jessica just gave an awesome speech, and now everyone is getting called to get their diplomas. "Isabella Swan" the principal said. I walked across the stage and has handed my diploma Charlie cheered. Once everything was done me and Charlie went to the diner, ate dinner, and talked.

"I am so proud of you Bells. Even after everything you have been through. You are still standing strong. I glad you had a friend like Vicky to help you out, and I am glad you are going to college at UW." Charlie said.

I looked at Charlie with tears in my eyes and said, "Yeah me and Vicky are going to be roommates which reminds me you do know I am going with Vicky to find a place closer to school that a 2 bedroom and going to have to apply to jobs to be able to pay. Remember by the end of this month we planned on moving in together so we are ready for school."

"Yes I remember. I can't believe you are all grown up, and don't worry about me I will be fine. I took care of myself before you came back I can do it again. Just don't forget about your old man over here, and you don't forget that if you need anything I am only 3 1/2 hours away." Charlie said.

"I know dad. I will remember, but anyways what is going on with you and Sue Clearwater lately? You two have been getting a little smitten." I said grinning at Charlie who now has red cheeks.

"Oh hush you, you have been reading too many romance novels. Smitten really? I just helping her cope with the loss of Harry, but anyways we need to get back home and start packing you up so you are ready to go when you find you a place." Charlie said.

I laughed, "Trying to get rid of me already. Well at least I will know you are being fed properly without me around. I am honestly going to miss you dad, but your right lets go start packing." Went left the diner and went home to pack.

**Two day later near Seattle**

"I already brought a place on the outskirts of Issaquah, between the two parks off of route 900." Vicky said.

"Alright then, so are we going to look at it?" I asked.

"Yup" Vicky said as she popped the "p".

After about 30 minutes we pulled up to a nice log cabin. At first I thought it was a small cabin just for the two of us, but when we got closer I could tell there was more than meets the eye. I could not believe my eye this cabin was amazing. (Pictures on profile)

"Since you are practically drooling I take it you like it?" Vicky giggled.

"Hell yeah this is amazing." I said excitedly.

"Just so you know I get the upstairs bedroom. I don't need you falling down the stairs when I am going to hunt." said Vicky with a smirk on her face.

"Oh har har. I have got better with my balance thank you very much, but I see you have everything set up which is good. Now the only thing to do is move my stuff in. Are you sure you don't need me to get a job I feel bad to use your money." I said.

"Don't be silly I have been saving money for about 300 years. If you saw my bank I think you would shit yourself. Now let go shopping for food for you and take in the town to see what Seattle has to offer." Vicky said.

I sighed, "Ok, let's go see Seattle. Lead the way." Vicky laughed at my antics.

…

When we got to Seattle we walked around taking in the sites. We sat down at a café near the University, for me to eat, when a cute guy from the college came in. I noticed how Vicky was looking at him like she just saw the sun for the first time. I could tell she found her mate. Now I just need to figure out how to get them together.

"See something you like there Vicky." I teased her, but she didn't respond. So I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention and said, "Man you got it bad Vicky. Why don't you go and try to talk to him?"

"No I couldn't. I don't even know what to say to him, and what if he is looking for someone? I think admiring from right now would be ok. Jeez, what is wrong with me he is just a human I shouldn't have problem going and talking to him." Vicky said sounding a little fluster with herself.

"Vicky, he is your mate not your food. You are taking his feeling into account. Here I'll be right back." I said getting up. I walked over to him before he got a chance to sit down and said, "Hey I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friend. We are new to town and are trying to get to know a few people. I'm-"

He interrupted me, "Isabella Swan from Forks, I am actually from Forks myself I graduated from there last year. My name is Riley Biers." He stuck out this hand for me to shake.

I was shocked to say the least, but I shook his hand and said, "It's Bella actually, and wow what a small world. So what do you think about my offer?"

"Sure I would love too." He smiled, then look to my and Vicky table and was stunned as much as she was at first. When we got to the table stuck out his hand for Vicky to shake but instead of shaking it he kissed the top of it, not affected by the cold, and said, "Why hello. I am Riley and what might your name be?"

"Victoria but you can call me Vicky if you like." said Vicky softly as she swooned over him.

"Victoria you have a beautiful it is very fitting." said Riley.

We sat for a few hours talking getting one another. Vicky never told him about her being a vampire but that is expected she wants him to get to know the real her before dropping something that big on him. When we all got up to leave Riley exchanged numbers with us, then we said our goodbyes. Riley kissed Vicky's hand again before parting ways. It was sweet. I am glad she finally got her mate. I wonder when I will find my mate. We in a few years I will have forever to see I won't give up hope. Well now were off to buy food for the cabin for me to eat.

**JPOV**

The family is heartbroken over the loss of Bella. Emmett isn't his usual pranking, goofy, lovable self. He doesn't even want play video games anymore. He misses his baby sister. Alice isn't the ball of energy she normally is and she hardly shops anymore. I can tell my wife misses her best friend and sister. Carlisle is working a lot more to keep his mind off of Bella. He always did consider her, his daughter. And poor Esme, when Carlisle is home she is usually sobbing over Bella with him in their room, but when he isn't she is trying to keep the family together. What the most shocking is Rose even is missing Bella! You can't tell by her outward appearance, but it is in her emotions. I even miss, Bella, her emotions were always so pure. It was an empathy wet dream. Edward is the only one who is back to his normal self-loathing self, but he has been hanging with Tanya a lot more. I wonder about them at times.

Anyways today is one of those days where they are hanging out, and the emotions I am getting from him are self-loathing and lust, and from her is a massive amount of lust. I can't take it I have to get away from all the emotion.

"Alice, would you care to join me on a hunt?" I asked my wife.

"Sure I would love too." Alice said.

We ran about 5 miles out and stopped. I was getting all my thoughts in order when Alice started to speak to me.

"2 days ago she would have graduated. I wonder how she is doing." Alice sighed.

"Why don't you take a look to see? I won't tell anyone." I said.

"I already have I can't see her anymore. I always get blurry vision. I tried about 3 months ago. I don't know what going on. I can see everyone else just fine, but her. Well that a lie because Laurent get blurry every once in a while." she told me.

"Wait Laurent get blurry. That is a little odd. I maybe someone is thinking about coming to talk to him but change their mind. Your visions are based on decisions. We will worry about that later. I do wonder about Bella though. She should not be blurry. Hmm, maybe it is her ability she was able to block Edward gift. Maybe it grew stronger. Or she is so taking things as bad as we are and not making any decisions. We as vampires can work around our emotions. So I can only imagine how she is taking things." I told her.

"I just don't know, and to answer your questions. Yes Edward and Tanya are together. I am not sure they are mates, but I am pretty sure they aren't, and no, Bella and Edward were not mates. I am not sure who Edward's actual mate is, but Bella did open him up to actually having a relationship to Tanya. I can't answer who Bella's mate is, or if she is going to be happy because I can't see her anymore. And I need to tell you something I need you to promise not to get angry about. I have seen to get angry about it." Alice said.

"Well that is not something I want to hear before you tell me something, but I will try and hear you out and not get angry." I hesitatingly said to her.

She sighed, "Well now at least the outcome is better. Um, we aren't mates about a week ago I saw a vision of me with my mate. I am so sorry Jasper if I would have known I wouldn't have told you that we were mates shortly after we got together. Don't get me wrong the time we have had together been great it is just-"

"You are happier with him. I understand, what I couldn't understand was how anyone could be with a monster like me. I am a little upset, but thank you for telling me instead of dragging it out until you had your mate knocking on the door." I said feeling hurt and upset from me, and relief from Alice.

"Thank you Jasper. You are still my best friend, and yes I agree with you on us getting a divorce. One day you will find your mate. Don't give up hope. I also see you with her I just never seen her face, only her back, but hey I can tell you Peter and Charlotte are going to like her. They never liked me. Just be happy and keep an open mind and heart." said Alice.

"I think after the divorce is finalized I am going to go visit them to get away from everyone's emotions. I am going to spent time with Peter and Charlotte for a little while, but I promise I will come back and hopefully things would have calmed down." I said feeling good about the decision.

"That is a great idea Jasper. Just remember I love you I always will just not the same as before. You deserve to be happy also." said Alice. Her emotions started to show back to the way she before everything happened.

I smiled at her, "Come on let's go break the news to everyone else." And with that we took off toward the house…


	3. Flashbacks & Future

**Changing of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Review please, but only constructive criticism comments or positive comments. If you don't like it then don't read. But no one is required to review it is just to let me know you like my work or how I can improve. I would also like to thank supernaturalNUT, angelina32, heathermea, SkylerBlack, Daphinora, jtwsnw20, and books of fantasy15 for reviewing my story and for everyone else who added my story to your favorite and/or alerts.**

Summary: Victoria is out for revenge and comes across Edward leaving Bella. After hearing what is said will she have a change of heart? And Jasper is watching Edward. JXB Pairing in future chapters.

**Previously:**

"_That is a great idea Jasper. Just remember I love you I always will just not the same as before. You deserve to be happy also." said Alice. Her emotions started to show back to the way she before everything happened._

_I smiled at her, "Come on let's go break the news to everyone else." And with that we took off toward the house… _

* * *

**JPOV**

It's been a month since I left Alaska, and the divorce has been finalized just before that. I have to give it to J. Jenks he does work fast with the right motivation. I smirk. I wasn't surprised on how everyone took the news through…

_Flashback_

"_Family Meeting we have news." said Alice as soon as we walked into the door._

_Everyone was down in the living room of the Denali's home including the Denali's themselves._

"_We know this isn't the greatest time to inform everyone especially since…" Alice started to say but trailed off not wanting to say anything about Bella._

"_We think it time for us to divorce." I said and everyone gasped. I was feeling everyone disbelief._

"_But I thought you two were mates." said Carlisle. I knew he wanted to say more, but didn't because of Edward._

"_No we're not. We are best friends and companions, and were sometimes lovers, but we were never mates. I admit I thought we were, but the connection wasn't there as it is with you and Esme or Rosalie and Emmett. Anyways, Alice recently had a vision of us with our true mates, and we are happier. It's just unfortunate that it is happening at a time of loss." I said and Tanya snorted at my choice of words. I knew she didn't see it as a loss._

"_I am glad you both are ok with the decision on divorce, and I am glad you informed us. Hopefully everything will work for the best." said Carlisle giving a gentle smile, but he was still in shock and disbelief._

"_And to let all of you know I am going to visit Peter and Charlotte for a while after the divorce is final. The emotions are a little too much for me right now, but I will return later on. And who knows I may have found my mate by then and bring her with me." I said._

"_Ok son just don't forget about us, and keep in touch for Esme." said Carlisle._

"_Will do." I told him._

_End of Flashback_

I was more shocked at what Edward said to me right when I was leaving…

_Flashback_

"_Don't go anywhere near Forks. She needs time to heal. Without us interfering in her life" said Edward._

"_Well _Edward_, I wasn't planning on it. I don't even think she would want to see me since I was the cause for us moving away, and how would you know she is still in Forks? She could have gotten into any college and be in any state by now, or across the seas studying at Cambridge or one of the others." I told him._

_He sighed while rubbing his neck, "I don't know where she is at any more, and your right she could be anywhere and I can't stop from running into her if she is going to college elsewhere. I want her to live a normal life."_

"_Look Edward you can't protect her anymore. You gave that up the moment you left her. Now let her decide what she wants to do with her life. She may be doing just fine or a complete wreck. And if she runs into trouble, has a safe life with a family, or runs in a nomad and befriends them, but it is her life and her choice. You're with Tanya now worry about her." I said to him._

"_Yeah your right, I can't keep trying to control her life, but I do miss her." He said._

"_I know you miss her…Now. When you first got after you left her I felt your emotions. You were happy, smug, and proud, and I am guess because you felt overwhelmed on constantly protecting her and were glad to get rid of that burden. Though I am not sure why you felt proud." I asked._

_He looked down ashamed, "Yeah I was glad. And I was proud because it was easier to let go then I thought, but now I am not so proud at what I said to her before I left I was a complete asshole. I don't think she will ever forgive me. I wouldn't blame her though, and to let you know she said she never blamed you for what happened at the party Jasper. I guess no one told you that." He said._

_I was shocked to say the least, "Well if she is able to forgive me then she will most likely forgive you. She was always understanding, compassionate, and observant. Take care of yourself Edward I need to get down to see my other brother Peter." And with that he nodded and wished me luck and I was off to Texas._

_End of Flashback_

I do still think about Bella I wonder how she is doing.

"Hey Fucker, are you done reminiscing yet or do I have to come in there and kick your ass?" yelled Peter from outside.

"You I wish you could take me Asshole. And yeah I am done." I told him as I walked outside.

"And don't worry to my about the girl she is meant for great things I am just not sure what yet." Peter said.

"You and your Damn gift of just knowing shit." I muttered shaking my head. And Charlotte laughed.

"Oh sug, you know he is only trying to help ease your worry." said Char.

"I know Char I just wish he wasn't so cryptic all the fuckin' time." I said.

And Char laugh even more at that. I love how easy our relationship is. It is great to be home…

**BPOV 2 Years Later.**

Wow time is moving so quickly. I just about finished my 2nd year of college. Riley and Victoria are inseparable now. Riley knows the secret and it was interesting day when he found out. That was 6 months after they started dating…

_Flashback_

"_Ri I know we haven't been together long, but there is something I need to tell and I don't know how you are going to take it." Vicky said nervously._

"_Vicky you know you can tell me anything. What is it you need to tell me?" Riley told her taking her hands in his._

_Vicky sighed then looked to me, I nodded to her to continue, then she look back at Riley, "Ri I am a Vampire."_

_Riley raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You're kidding right? Vampires don't exist."_

"_Riley I am sorry but they do. I know for about 2 years now. You remember the Cullens?" I asked him, he nodded at me. "They are Vampires too. You can't tell anyone Riley. The only reason we are telling you is because you are Victoria's soul mate."_

"_How do you know?" He asked me._

"_I figured it out. I was too observant I noticed little things that normally are missed by other people, their unnatural beauty, the color of their eyes, their lack of eating, their coldness, and their speed. It was an accident that Edward showed me his speed. You remember when Tyler Van nearly hitting me?" he nodded again. "Well he was on the other side of the parking lot a few second before Tyler was in the parking lot then the next second he was by me stopping the van with one hand. I question him, but he never gave me answers. A week later I and a few others went to La Push beach I was friends with a boy from the rez he was at the beach. Well I knew he had a crush on me so I flirted with him so he would tell me about the Legends of the tribe. He gave me the word Cold One I looked it up later online and found information on Vampires then I confronted Edward. Shortly after that we started to date. I was told I Edward's mate later found out that that was a lie. Are you ok do you want to take a break I know this is a lot to take in?" I informed him._

"_Yes a break would be good." He said. He got up and walked outside, processing everything that we told him. After about an hour he came back in, "Ok let me get all this straight. You are a Vampire, and you have known all along." He pointed to Vicky first then to me. We both nodded then he continued, "Then what do you feed from I thought it was blood?"_

"_It is blood, but not the blood of innocents. I hunt down murders, rapist, etc. Bella has more to tell you before I tell you more." Vicky said._

"_Ok I am listening." Riley said._

_I sat there telling Riley of my past with the Cullens inform him about the difference in the eye colors, the meaning behind them. I tell him about when I left Forks then came in a cast the whole truth behind that. I told him about my birthday party then three days later how Edward left me._

"_Afterwards Vicky found me and took me home and told me that Edward could never have done that if we were mated, and she would be there for me as a friend. She has been my best friend and sister to me since then, and seeing you two has given me hope that there is still someone out there for me. And when the time comes, when I am ready, I was going to have Vicky change me." I said to him._

"_Wow. You have been through a lot. So you are telling me all of this because you want me changed?" asked Riley._

"_Yes, I want you to have the choice. I will understand if you don't, but you needed to know the truth. I love you Ri and I never want to lose you, but this has to be your choice." said Vicky._

_Riley smiled and said, "Victoria I love you too, and I would love to spend forever with you. I can't see it any other way. Just not right now I want to be change the same time as Bella so we __all__ will be together and work through things together."_

"_I think that is a great idea." said Vicky walking over to sit with her mate._

_End of Flashback_

Riley moved in with us and shortly after that we fully closed off the room upstairs and sound proofed it so I wouldn't have to hear them too going at it.

Well after everything we have been through. I think it is finally time for the change. I am 20 now, been through almost two years of college, I know Charlie is going to be ok because of Sue Clearwater. From what I heard from Seth they are engaged now. I wish that I could see him get married, but we don't need the Volturi breathing down our necks for knowing the secret and not being changed or killed. It's only been luck that they haven't found out by now.

"Hey Vicky, I am ready now to be changed." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok let's start planning our deaths to give everyone closure. Then once we are settled in the new place in Alaska I will change you two. Maybe I can talk Laurent and Irina to help out for your first year."

"I would suggest drive off the floating bridge late into the night when not many on the bridge leave items in it to identify us. And when we don't show up for exams on Monday that will be the confirmation that it was us just the current took us away. Could you damage the car to make it look like we went through the windshield?" suggested Riley.

"Yeah I could great idea. I am going to call Laurent to get down here. Pack up some personal items that you want to keep for an eternity. Then we will load all of this into his car then go to the club so we have some witnesses to see us together before the crash." said Vicky.

"Let's hope the Cullens move on from there." I said.

Vicky snorted, "Yeah let's, I will text him so he can get away from there before we talk." she said as she pulled out her phone and texted Laurent. About 45 minutes later he called. They chatted for 10 minutes. Vicky hung up the phone, then turned to us and said, "Their in."…


	4. Face to Face

**Changing of the Heart**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Review please, but only constructive criticism comments or positive comments. If you don't like it then don't read. But no one is required to review it is just to let me know you like my work or how I can improve. I would also like to thank SkylerBlack, Nemi Jade, twilight1alice, kouga's older woman, heathermea, LauRawrCait, sm1982, jtwsnw20, and Legolas' Girl 31 for reviewing my story and for everyone else who added my story to your favorite and/or alerts.**

**Thanks to Abbymickey24 for editing this chapter.**

Summary: Victoria is out for revenge and comes across Edward leaving Bella. After hearing what is said will she have a change of heart? And Jasper is watching Edward. JXB Pairing in future chapters.

**Previously:**

"_Let's hope the Cullens move on from there." I said._

_Vicky snorted, "Yeah let's, I will text him so he can get away from there before we talk." she said as she pulled out her phone and texted Laurent. About 45 minutes later he called. They chatted for 10 minutes. Vicky hung up the phone, then turned to us and said, "Their in."…_

* * *

**BPOV (2 months later Browning, Montana)**

It's been a month and half since Riley and I were changed. I've been having no problem with my bloodlust. According to Laurent I am a natural to this new life.

I've been helping the other with Riley since he is acting like a normal newborn. We both chose before changing that we would be going the same diet as Victoria. Irina didn't really like our choice at first, but she understands that it's our choice.

Riley is starting to come down from his newborn stage. He says that while his head is starting to clear, but something are still overwhelming. They told him they understand and it is normal to go through. It just takes time to adjust to this life.

Most of the time we were brought criminals from Great Falls or Missoula for the last month and the first 2 weeks were animals.

Today we were going to hunt in Missoula to see exactly how Riley and I would fair. We hadn't breathed the whole way down here. We are at the outskirts of town in a bad area.

"Ok Bella I want you to take a breath first. If it gets to be too much stop breathing." said Vicky.

I took a slow breath in It didn't bother me as bad as I thought. I started to breath normally. My throat did burn, but I could handle it. I turned to Vicky, "I can handle this. You want me to hold Riley so he doesn't make a run for it?"

"Yes that will be great." Vicky said with relief.

I put my arms around Riley as Vicky turned to him and said, "Ok try and take a slow breath and see how you do."

Riley nodded, and then took in a slow breath. I felt him stiffen in my arms before he started to fight. He growled, "Let me go! I want them."

"No Riley calm down. Just breathe and get use to the smell. I know it's hard, but fight your instincts right now." Laurent told him. Riley just growled at him.

All of a sudden we smelt other Vampires in the area. Irina, Laurent, Vicky, and I all went still while Riley was still trying to break free from my grasp. Just then Riley dug his finger into my arm. I let out a cry of pain and release him. He took off towards the humans, but was caught by another, "Whoa there young one we don't need you causin' trouble." The vampire turned to us and said, "Y'all lose sumthin'." Then he chuckled.

**JPOV**

"We need to go to Montana. Someone has 2 newborns on their hands and one is going to become too rowdy for them to handle." said Peter.

"And how does that involve us? It was their own stupidity for turning 2 of them." I told him.

"Well I can tell ya that you know some of the people in the group. And if sumthin' happens to them your other family would have your head." Peter said smugly.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Fine let's go then." Just as soon as I finished saying that my phone started ringing. I looked at the Caller I.D. and saw Alice flashed across the screen. I answered, "Yes Al -"

She interrupted, "Jasper you're in danger. Your Future just disappeared."

I sighed, "Alice you don't have to keep tabs on me. Go and find your mate."

I look at Peter shaking his head and stated lowly for Alice not to hear, "There's no danger someone's gift just blocks her visions."

I nodded, and then heard Alice say, "I am not trying to keep tabs on you, but you are sort of hard to block out when I've been so tuned in to you for 55 years."

"It's fine Alice. And don't worry, Peter says its someone's gift we run across that is blocking your visions. If I am in any danger I will be lighting my brother's ass up first before I go down." I told her.

"Yeah I guess your right silly me for worrying. Peter wouldn't steer you wrong." she said, "Just be safe."

"Always am. Take care Alice." I said.

"You too." said Alice as she hung up.

"Don't worry Jasper we have your back sug." said Char.

"I know Char that was never one of my worries, but let's get going to help with the newborns." I told Char. We took off north following Peter. Before we knew it we were in Missoula, MT. All of a sudden Peter took off on us and we follow his scent. As we ran behind him we picked up on five more scents. I knew two defiantly were Laurent and Irina, two of the other three I was sure I'd ran across before, but couldn't really place. The last one though I had no clue.

We heard Peter say, "Whoa there young one we don't need you causin' trouble." We came into view when he turned and said, "Y'all lose sumthin'." Then he chuckled. The newborn was fighting to get away, clawing at Peter's arm, "You're goin' to have to do better than that to get away from me." He looks at me, "Major a little help."

I sent a wave of calm to the newborn, and he settle right down, "Peter I thought you said there were 2 newborns?" asked Char.

"There is. She's behind everyone over there." He said pointing to group of three with the other being shielded by them.

That is when I knew one of the scents I couldn't put my finger on. "Victoria." I growled while crouching down getting ready to lunge at her. She dropped into a defensive crouch as well, causing the newborn in Peter's arms to turn his anger toward me. I could feel how protective over Victoria he was, but then the other newborn also sent out a protective vibe and came out to stand in front of Victoria. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement.

**BPOV**

I wasn't going to let anyone harm my sister. So I came out and stood protectively in front of Vicky. I start to growl at whoever it was, but cut it short and gasped at the sight before me. I could tell he was as shocked as I was. For the first time I could actually see him and I couldn't help but notice that this particular Cullen, who I was never allowed to be near, was absolutely breathtaking. With his strong jaw, honey blond hair, golden eyes, broad shoulders, the way his shirt clung to his chest showing the definition of his muscles, the way his pants fit him and the cowboy boots he was wearing my first thought was save a horse ride a cowboy. Then I noticed Jasper raise an eyebrow at me. I go and wipe my chin, wondering if I was drooling when I remembered he was an empath. Shit.

That is when the Vamp holding Riley starts to chuckle again, and Jasper smirks which causes a shiver to go down my spine. I turn toward Vicky and try to hide my embarrassment when I hear two smacks. I turn back to see the female vamp had smacked the other two across the back of the head.

"Don't mind them suga. I'm Charlotte since my brother Jasper and mate Peter seem to have lost their manners, but you can call me Char." Char slowly walking towards me so as not to startle the newborn.

I quickly meet her halfway, "It's nice to meet you Char. I am Isabella, but please call me Bella. The one your mate is holding is Riley. He is mated to Victoria." I pointed to Vicky, "And the other two are Laurent and Irina."

Peter released Riley who immediately rushed over to Vicky to check her over and then wrapped his arms around her waist as she did the same.

"Well the way it seems you are older than the other newborn." Char commented.

"No we are both a month and half new into this life. I just have no problem with bloodlust like Riley does. I have no clue why, but Laurent thinks I am a natural in this life." I told her shock evident on her face.

"Wow, that's very impressive. I see you've been hurt Bella you need to hunt. Since you are so young, don't take offense to this, what is it that you hunt?" Char asked.

Riley mumble, "Sorry Bella."

I gave her a gentle smile before turning it on Riley as well. Glancing back to Char I answered both, "No worries. We hunt criminals. Laurent and Irina were planning on heading back to Denali later this week. They have been with us for the last 2 months helping us stage our deaths and our transition into this life, but since I am in control they can get back to their family and I will help Victoria with Riley." I looked around Char straight to Jasper, "I take it you're the one who is keeping him calm."

"Yes I am. How you been Bella?" He asked.

"I've been good Jasper. Where's Alice?" I wince as I said her name. I now felt a little ashamed for eye fucking Jasper earlier since Alice *wince* and he are mated.

"Honestly darlin', I have no idea where she is, most likely she is looking for her mate." He said.

I stare wide eyed at him, "But I thought-"

He interrupted me, "We were never mates. We've been divorced for over 2 years now. I went back to my original coven and last name."

"Oh wow. And your last name would be?" I asked.

All three in unison, "Whitlock"

"I think I got it now, I see you are all proud of your name too." I chuckled.

"Darlin' what happen since the Cullen's *wince* left?" He asked

"Can Riley and I hunt first before we really get into the past. I know I am controlled but my throat is starting to bother me, and I can only imagine what it's like for Riley and you?" I said

"Yes certainly, and I will help with Riley." He said.

I nodded and letting my instincts take over I took off in the direction when I heard screams. I found a rape in progress; thankfully he'd only gotten her clothes ripped off. I entered the alleyway and called out, "Hey what do you think you're doing?" He released the girl and she ran off.

He cursed under his breath then said, "You shouldn't have done that. I guess you will have to replace her." He started to stalk toward me, trying to intimidate me.

I asked him a question adding a shake to my voice so he thinks I was scared of him, "So you think you can get what you want from women whenever you want and get away with it without consequences?" He nodded still coming toward me. "Well that is too bad for you cause you are to be judged here and now." As soon as I finished saying that I lunged and snap his neck before sinking my teeth in. As soon as the blood hits my throat I moan, getting hit with a dose of lust alerting me that I was being watched. I smirk as soon as I finish, knowing at least I have the same effect on him now.

Char walked up behind me and help me dispose of the body, "Come on sug. Let get to your house and find out more about each other. Riley should be done also."

"Yeah let's go." I smiled at her, took her hand, and then we ran north to Browning…


End file.
